


Surrender

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, NSFW, Preciousmetalshipping, Rape, SpecialShipping - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, am I really writing hypnosis lewds? Yes I am, depressionshipping, dubcon, gold you’re a terrible person, polishipping, preciouspolishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: “To cease resistance to an enemy or opponent and submit to their authority.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for rape

His mind was the only weapon he had left, and even that was beginning to falter. So, as to not forget, Red chanted mentally to himself. 

‘I love Yellow. I love Yellow. I love Yellow.’

He kept it up as Gold’s hands slinked up his sides, a welcome warmth from the chill of the room, as well as the cold sweat that ran down Red’s neck. They rubbed at his muscles, his fingers tracing contours and dips and bruises and scars. Red wanted to scream. But he couldn’t. 

‘I love Yellow.’

One hand remained, rubbing soothing circles over his chest- Red flinched as Gold’s thumb brushed over a nipple. He prayed that his junior didn’t notice his reaction, but with a quick glance at his face, he knew that he had. Red kept his eyes squeezed shut or focused on the ground; he found that the more he looked at Gold, the more he took in his (lean, strong, sexy) body and his (attractive, enticing, alluring) face, the harder it was to tear himself away. So he wouldn’t look at all. Instead, he turned his head pleadingly towards Silver, who, curiously, stood silently at Gold’s side. Red had never seen the two so close without trying to rip each other’s heads off, but he wasn’t about to ask them what had changed. 

Red looked at Silver. Silver looked through Red. Gold thumbed at his nipple again, slower this time, and Red sucked in a breath. 

‘I love Yellow. I love Yellow.’

He wanted to run. Get out of this bedroom, away from his two friends, back to Pallet town, and wipe this entire scene from his memory. He wanted to leave, more than anything, but he couldn’t. His legs weren’t listening. Neither was the rest of his body, which was responding favorably to Gold’s ministrations. His body wanted to lean in while Red’s heart wanted to recoil. His mind was caught hazily in the middle. 

Gold stepped closer to him, sliding his hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. Red’s eyes remained closed as his junior’s lips met his in a gentle kiss. He caught himself wilting when Gold’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and jolted back into stiffness, and distantly he heard him chuckle. 

“I knew you’d struggle. You’re so predictable, Red....”

The mere utterance of his name, not “senpai”, not “senior”, but “Red” had him retreating into his mind, back to the chant he’d been clinging to more and more desperately. 

‘I love Yellow. I love Yellow. I love Yellow.’

He repeated it as Gold’s mouth exhaled on his neck before sucking on his tender skin, using a finger to sensually pull down the collar of Red’s shirt and expose his collarbone to Gold’s greedy eyes. When his tongue licked stripes through the valleys of his collarbone, Red opened his mouth to plead with his friends. A soft moan escaped him. 

Silver was as still as ever. Gold suckled harshly on the crook of his neck, each wet lick and pop increasingly more inviting. Red immediately shut his mouth, no longer trusting what would come out of it. Everything he had to say was right there in his mind. 

‘I love Yellow.’

He did. He loved her so much. 

‘I love Yellow.’

Red groaned when Gold’s hand brushed against his crotch, undoubtedly feeling the warm hardness beneath his clothes, showing off his success in undoing his senior. He toyed with his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it free with a single finger. The light tinkling was loud and condemning. He felt his pants bag slightly and felt like crying, whether from guilt or want, he didn’t know. But it was wrong. Red tried to voice it when Gold bent down, palming his erection through his boxers, but his voice died and his mind swam. His junior looked up at him, flashing a seductive smile that Red couldn’t tear his eyes away from. It was getting worse; he couldn’t focus on anything but the two guys swarming him, one crouched in front of him and the other stalking behind him. The heat within him was growing, want stinging his nerves and blinding his wavering judgement. 

When Red listened to the impulsive thoughts, he was rushed by wanton desires: take your clothes off, take their clothes off, lick them, kiss them, grind against them, milk your cock into their mouths, swallow their cum...

“But,” Red choked out. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton, dry and unusable. “I love Yellow. I love her.” 

He caught the way Gold’s expression twitched, his little grin replaced with a flash of anger that was way too attractive. But it was gone in an instant; recovered, Gold licked his lips, his searing eye contact with his senior never wavering, and took his clothed cockhead into his tight mouth. Red attempted to yank himself away, but his stupid, confused body only flinched and slowly attempted to draw back from Gold’s slick, experienced tongue- he backed up a step and into Silver’s arms, who immediately gripped his biceps tightly and held him still. 

‘I love Yellow. I lo-‘

“Oh!”

Red yelped as Gold suddenly pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung out, humiliatingly hard and throbbing from its torment, and Gold wasted no time taking it bare down his throat. He tried to stagger backwards but Silver didn’t let him. He tried to pull away but only succeeded in feeling Gold’s throat bob around his straining dick. 

Silver’s hands slid down his arms and pulled Red’s wrists behind his back, flush against something warm and hard and-

Oh no. 

Suddenly Red could feel Silver’s heart beating quickly from his position with his chest against Red’s back. For a split second he wanted to lean into his hold, but he snapped out of it. 

‘No. I love Yellow.’

He loved her, but he was also starting to love the growing pleasure he was forced to endure. 

Gold flicked his tongue against the underside of his length. Pulling away, he stared up at his senior and leaned down again, softly kissing the tip. Red doubled over, startlingly on the edge of an orgasm after that view. Gold was sucking on him again, and it was too much too much too mu-

He pulled away and stood up. His amber eyes were ablaze with lust. 

“Who do you love again, Red?”

“Haah... haah,” he breathed, unable to put Yellow’s name into words through the sludge and pleasure creeping into his brain. 

“He’s getting close.” It was the first sentence Silver had spoken the entire time. Red noted that his voice was somehow more monotone than usual. 

Gold smiled proudly, stroking his senior’s sweaty cheek. 

“He is,” he mused. “It’s only a matter of time now..”

Even through his foggy mind, Red realized that now, with Silver letting go of his wrists to pull off his own shirt, was the time to run. So he did. 

At least, he tried to. 

He only got a few steps before the two caught him and hauled him back towards the bed. Gold pinned him to the mattress while Silver roughly pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving him vulnerable and exposed and so, so hard. Red was going to struggle and call out for help, but he quickly found himself distracted by his friends’ lean, bare chests, as well as the warmth of Gold’s body against his torso as he removed Red’s shirt as well. 

‘I... I love-‘

A part of him didn’t complain when Silver, emotionless as ever, spread his legs wide apart at Gold’s command. The latter’s gaze was hungrily focused on him, and Red hadn’t much motivation to avoid his stare. Gold hummed, seemingly pleased at his senior’s growing complacency. 

He traced a warm thumb against Red’s trembling lower lip, whispering: “You’re gonna love being with us, Red. You’re gonna love belonging to me.”

A cool, wet finger probed at his entrance and Red realized with muted horror what was coming. He stared pleadingly into Gold’s lidded eyes, trying to make his mouth say the words he needed them to hear. 

‘I love Yellow.’

But his mouth only panted when the finger inched deeper inside him. Gold gripped his hand, interlocking their fingers and pressing their palms together with a sinister sweetness written on his face. His loving smile only grew wider as his senior winced in pain, his breathing growing more labored when Silver thrusted his digit roughly within him. His finger brushed against something that sent Red arching his back and gaping silently. Warm sparks shot through his body; he clenched his mouth shut to stifle his frenzied cry, but Gold wasn’t having it. 

“Cmon, Red,” he cooed. “Let it out. Let us hear you.”

Silver brushed against that place inside him again, harder, and Red couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. He could feel his cock bobbing against his stomach, swollen with blood and weeping from neglect. He could feel himself slowly losing his grip on Yellow, on his loyalty to her, on his motivation to stand strong. The feelings that cascaded from nerve ending to nerve ending were nothing short of electrifying, addictive, and controlling. It controlled him. 

They controlled him. 

His eyes focused on Silver, with his blank stare and lack of fight. 

He locked eyes with Gold, who was as confident and pushy as ever. Gold was acting normal, whereas Silver was off. Gold was human whereas Silver was soulless. 

Gold was in control whereas Silver was being controlled. 

“Nnngh!” Red gathered the last of his mental resistance and struggled, thrashing wildly beneath them. He had to get out. He had to get away while he was able to- while he still had control of himself. He had to escape before he became nothing more than a sex toy. But Red knew as he writhed underneath his juniors that it was too little, too late. 

He took a breath and cried out hoarsely: “No! I love Yellow!”

“Use your fingers, Silver. Show him how good it feels to let go.”

Gold’s voice was low and determined. Red knew that if he looked at him again, he’d lose the last of himself. He didn’t want to be controlled. He wanted to be with Yellow- wanted to be free with her. 

Silver’s fingers shifted inside him again and Red arched away in an attempt to prolong the inevitable. 

‘I love Yellow. I love Yellow. I love Yellow. I love Yellow.’

Over and over he chanted. The fabric of his mind was reduced to a mere thread, and that thread was wearing thin. Red pictured Yellow’s face, beautiful and smiling; he wished he’d given her one final hug the last time he saw her. 

His junior thrusted his fingers just right and Red keened, his eyes opening wide and unseeing. He spasmed under Gold’s weight and, without thinking, met his gaze again. Suddenly he felt the extent of his pleasure: Silver’s fingers were brushing against something that burned deliciously through his body, Gold was toned and eager above him, fingering himself in preparation for his senior, and every once in a while he teased Red’s pulsing dick, sending him closer and closer to the edge. 

He wanted it. He wanted it all. He wanted them. 

His mind blanked when Gold met his lips in a passionate kiss. Red eagerly kissed him back, high on his sudden clarity and desperate to let his lovers have their way with him. He grinded against Silver’s prodding fingers and panted out pleas of ‘more, more!’ before gaping happily when Gold pressed his cock against his entrance. At the feeling of slowly penetrating his junior, Red leaned up for another kiss, craving for that warm tongue to rub against his. But Gold pinned him down by his shoulders, sliding down on him with a shuddering groan. 

There was no slow start. Gold thrusted himself on his senior, grinding his ass to pull his cock even deeper before bouncing on its entirety. Red was content to lay back and let go, just as Gold had told him to. His world became sex and pleasure and stimulation; it was Gold and Silver and nobody else. He didn’t need anybody but them. 

“Harder!”

The two complied. Gold settled on Red’s chest, still taking his dick in rough plunges and laying his hand against his senior’s burning cheek. Red purred at the blessed contact, enthralled that his love was paying him so much attention. For a split second he saw a flicker of anger in Silver’s empty eyes, which was forgotten in favor of the fingers rubbing against his prostate. 

Red squirmed, the stimulation of both his ass and cock riding like a tidal wave, towering high above him and threatening to swallow him whole. But he’d gladly drown. At the sound of Gold’s sexy moan, he gasped, feeling his cock spasm deep inside his tight ass. He couldn’t take much more, but he couldn’t cum if Gold didn’t want him to. 

“G-gold, oh, I’m... I’m gonna- I’m about to-!” His warning was incoherent and slurred but Gold smiled seductively. 

“Go on, Red,” he whispered, thrusting hard and relishing in Red’s loud cry, “cum for us. Show us how well we’ve taken care of you.”

He felt Gold tightening around him. He felt Silver rubbing against his prostate. He felt desire overtaking every last neuron in his brain. 

The two went harder, faster, deeper, and Red was gone; he arched his back, his body contorting and shaking with primal lust, and howled out, desperately thrusting and rutting against his lovers. They both reached out and held him to the bed, forcing him to feel as his intense orgasm ravaged his naked, sweating body. Red’s voice failed; he gasped and choked out feverish fragments of words as his release gripped him, his eyes rolling back in his head and his stomach tightening painfully. Somewhere above him Gold cried out as his plunges became uncontrolled. And even as he laid limp and nearly lifeless on the bed, Red felt his cock spurting thick strands of cum into his junior’s ass. Gold sighed contentedly and planted a kiss on his panting lips before slowly pulling Red out of him. He shivered as semen dripped out of him, still coating his softening length. 

Gold laid on his back next to him and beckoned playfully to Silver. 

“Come here,” he murmured, an enticing smile darkening his flushed features. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Silver. Come here and we’ll finish together.”

Red saw Silver’s face light up the moment Gold acknowledged him. With a pleased noise, he all but pounced onto him, straddling him with his pale legs and laying on his chest, his face pressing into Gold’s shoulder. His thin hands traced up his smug lover’s body, feeling his toned physique and grasping him closer as they began to frot. Within moments the two were making out heatedly, loud smacks and mewls filling the dark room; Red tried to look away from their moaning, jolting forms but was too entranced to move- and too tired to join in. But there was no escaping the guttural noises his loves were making, nor was it possible to ignore the way the bed creaked and shook with their contact. 

They’d slow for a time, easing their furious copulation into a sensual, rhythmic, rocking embrace. Gold’s hands threaded through Silver’s long hair, pulling him away from their kiss to smile softly at his scarlet face. Silver was expressive for once. He whined and clawed at Gold’s chest, pleading for him to hold him close when he climaxed. 

“Please-“ he gasped, “please- let me-!”

Gold replied by gripping his pale ass and pulling him with every hard thrust of his hips. From his spot next to them, Red mindlessly watched the two wildly grind against each other, and in no time Silver was bracing, letting his cock sputter cum before rocking fervently, his mouth gasping against Gold’s shoulder. Red could hear Silver’s muffled cries and  
saw how he thrusted still, his shaking fists gripping Gold’s biceps and his gray eyes opening slightly under red lashes. 

Gold drew his face up with a finger under his chin. 

“Suck,” he ordered. “Put that quiet mouth of yours to use.”

Silver was silent and obediently lowered himself between Gold’s legs. He didn’t argue or insult him. He didn’t bristle and snap back with his temper. But it didn’t matter- Red watched it and thought about nothing of substance, except that he was getting hard again. 

He laid motionless on the bed, eagerly watching Silver’s head bob enthusiastically on his lover’s erection. Gold was clutching at him and throwing his head back with a moan. Silver pulled off of him with a wet pop and he snarled, yanking him back down and roughly fucking his face. Suddenly he twitched and his hand tightened on Silver’s hair. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he choked out, “and you’re gonna swallow it all.”

Silver made an affirming noise and sucked harder, his slate eyes never looking away from his boyfriend’s pleasured face. When Gold thrusted into his face, his hips lifting off the bed, he held him down and swallowed his length whole, muffled moans spilling from his bruised lips as his tight mouth worked sloppily. 

Gold jolted and keened. With a particularly loud moan, he released his overdue cum into Silver’s wanting mouth. Red squirmed as he watched the white excess fluid dribble down Silver’s chin as he struggled to swallow it all; through his intense exhaustion, he only wanted more sex from his younger lovers. Growing pleasure surged through his tired veins and he trembled despite himself. 

The bed dipped again as Gold drew Silver up to him for a slow kiss, and Red let out a whimper, craving for their attention and their hands on his length and inside him. Both pairs of eyes focused on his twitching, flushed body; Gold quietly snickered and Silver’s face was as blank as ever. Petting his red hair, Gold looked down lovingly at his partner:

“What a good boy you were. So, so good for me.” He praised him and stroked gentle fingers down Silver’s lithe back, obviously pleased with the glazed smile he got in return. Gold continued, “Good, and sexy, and obedient.” 

There was an emphasis on the last word that Red couldn’t quite place the importance of. But he didn’t worry about that- occupying his mind was the sheer want for pleasure, then to sleep curled up with his lovers. He pleadingly met Gold’s eyes and promptly forgot what he was going to beg for, only to be reminded when he prompted him. 

“Would you like to join us, Red?”

“Yes.” It was easy to respond; Red didn’t even have to think about it. He rolled over and winced, his muscles already sore from their heated lovemaking, before crawling and all but collapsing into Gold’s side. He laughed softly, feeling the prominent erection pressing against his hot skin. 

“Oh, senior,” Gold stated playfully, gripping Red’s chin and cupping his cheek, “already so horny for more. How did you even try to resist us?”

He opened his mouth to respond automatically, but Gold cut him off. 

“It’s alright. Don’t think too hard. It’s over, and you lost. You’re where you belong now- with us.”

The phrase had Red blushing with sheer, powerful happiness. Gold was right when he said he’d lost, but right then Red decided that surrender was sweet and loving and warm, just like the bodies he was cuddled against. He didn’t need to fight anymore. 

He could sleep instead. 

And he tried to, but very quickly his swollen length distracted him. 

“But-“ he rasped, his voice strained from its previous use, “I can’t sleep. Please finish me off again.”

Silver’s hand reached over towards him before Gold corrected him, to which he just as quickly withdrew it. 

“You can wait.”

At his displeased grimace, Gold’s eyes flickered, playfulness replaced with something more serious. He made Red look at him before he went on:

“We won’t get you off until tomorrow morning. You are to break up with Yellow over the phone, and I want to hear the conversation. We won’t take care of you until then. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He flashed Red a dazzling smile. “You can hold it one night, Red. Just wait till morning. I love you.”

He replied immediately, “I love you too.”

But there was something in the resulting silence. There was a whisper in the back of his foggy mind.

‘You love Yellow.’

Red ignored the voice, opting to wrap his arms around Gold instead.


	2. Chapter 2

The gear was cool in his hand. Red stared at it blankly, taking in its bright screen and contact number. 

The name across the top read “Yellow”. 

“Remember what I told you? Short and sweet, Red. Just dump her and hang up, easy as anything.” 

His eyes trailed from the screen to Gold, who was looking at him expectantly from his place on the bed. Silver was still fast asleep with his arm in a death grip; Gold practically tore his hands away and stalked over to his senior, affectionately resting his arms around Red’s shoulders and meeting him for a quick kiss. He rested their foreheads together and grinned sweetly. 

“You do remember your promise, right?”

“Yes.” That promise was ingrained in Red’s every neuron. His body and brain ached for its achievement in the form of groping, exploring, teasing hands. 

The call button was glaring. Red pushed it without another thought, his previously murky hesitation gone with the feeling of Gold’s arm around his shoulder and ear next to the phone. His hand stroked lovingly at Red’s chest. Electrified with the simple contact, Red groaned despite himself:

“Please-“

“Not yet,” came the low reply. 

His whine was cut off by a soft greeting. Red opened his mouth to say the words that Gold had drilled into him, but something stirred at the back of his mind in response to Yellow’s voice. It was supposed to be easy. He was so horny and his lovers were so close to him and Gold promised him that he’d make sure he couldn’t walk straight for a week but-

“Red?”

That voice again. Red was going to respond but he couldn’t find the words within the vicious tug of war that ravaged his mind. When Gold’s nails bit into his chest, however, he found himself speaking automatically. 

“It’s over.”

The line went silent. After a moment Yellow began sputtering out question after question, her voice slowly heightening with distress, but Red barely listened to her. Gold’s fingers were toying at his nipple and Red turned longingly to him. He was smiling widely with his ear close to the phone, and it took him several moments to realize that he was laughing at the girl’s sobs. She called his name over the phone, effectively gaining Red’s cloudy attention, before making one final plea:

“I... I love you!”

Something cracked. A bolt of light flickered deep within him, connecting the voice over the gear to the buried longing tugging at his heart. 

‘You love Yellow.’

For a moment, Red was free; a quick glance to Gold’s angered expression revealed that he knew it too, but before he could put his senior back under, Red gasped into the receiver. 

“Yellow-!” He tried, twisting away when Gold shot his hand out to grab the gear. “Yellow- listen- please, I-“

It was yanked out of his hand and Red looked up to see Silver hanging up, his gray eyes staring at him mindlessly. The corners of his mouth shifted up into an unnerving smirk as he regarded him, and before Red could go after the pokegear once more, Gold grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down on the bed. Whatever awareness he had quickly began to shrink away under Gold’s furious gaze. 

“Trying to fight still, huh? You never know when to stop, dude. Silver,” he said, his eyes never leaving Red’s faltering stare. 

“Yes?”

“What should we do to correct our little lover’s misbehavior?”

A hum from behind Gold’s figure, then red hair and a pale body came into his peripheral vision. Even though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man holding him firmly to the mattress, Red had an inkling that Silver was still staring and smiling. 

The throbbing and cloudiness began to set in again. Red fought back the urge to squirm because he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. When Silver prodded at his entrance, he spread his legs wider without another thought, the memories of past pleasure fueling his disorientation and making his cock swell. 

A monotone voice spoke up: “We have to punish him. We have to make him behave.” Silver paused, creeping closer to Red and continuing to stroke absently at his entrance, “whatever we do, we should do it dry.”

One part of him recoiled in horror, but was overshadowed by the other part that craved the two’s attention. The latter half made Red whimper like a kicked dog under Gold and Silver’s brutal eyes. Gold joined in his partner’s smirking. He leaned down as Red leaned back, rubbing at his senior’s shoulders before pressing a gentle kiss on his grimacing lips. 

“Don’t look so scared,” he whispered. Red nearly leapt off the bed as Silver gripped his cock and prodded at his ass with something but Gold held him down easily. He laughed at his startled gasps. “Be patient, it’ll feel good soon enough. Maybe this’ll teach you to do what I tell you to do- the first time I tell you to do it.”

The toy was thick and hellish, sliding into him slowly, filling him up to what seemed like the brim before his thrashing became too much to control. Red pushed his hands against Gold’s chest, but he simply took them into his grip and pushed them up above his head, holding them still with one hand while fiddling with something in the other. A flash of steel confirmed the object even before the handcuffs chaffed around his wrists, keeping them suspended around the bedpost. He moved back to join Silver, keeping a hold of Red’s legs to prevent him from kicking. Silver smiled at the man beside him. His gaze was free of the hatred Red had come to know, but as soon as Silver turned to him again, a rough thrust of the toy inside him interrupted his studying of his face. Agony exploded through his veins. The toy was dry and massive inside him; neither of his lovers seemed motivated to alleviate his torment. Instead, they kissed and groped each other above him, ignoring his pleas and tears for mercy. And even through his pain there was a sick part of him that hungered for the pleasure he knew was still to come; there was a part of him that wanted to obey, wanted to be good, to be taken care of and fucked gently and loved sweetly. There was a part of Red that wanted the kind attention of the men torturing him- and the part of him that opposed them and loved Yellow was faltering still. 

Somewhere along the line Red’s pained cries morphed into eager moans. The toy was brushing against that spot deep inside him, and through the burning was a delicious pleasure that only wound him up more. He found himself pushing down on the object as Silver pounded it into him, and the sheer sight of his enthusiasm caused Gold to snap, suddenly pulling out the toy and throwing it aside, positioning himself against his stretched entrance. 

“Fucking eager slut,” he growled, teasing his senior with the tip of his throbbing arousal. “Bet you wanna take the real thing.”

Then he was inside him, roughly lifting his body and thrusting in all the way. The feeling of having a cock inside him was oddly yet overwhelmingly welcoming, and Red allowed his struggling- and awareness- to slip away, leaving himself as empty and pliant as the toy he’d just been fucked with. 

Gold smiled at him from above as he thrusted. He was visibly pleased with his senior’s wanton arching and mewling, and he motioned to Silver to grab the gear as he slowed his pushes to a stop. At the grimace of the man below him and the squirming of his body as he stopped his movements, Gold nodded towards Silver, who settled next to Red on the mattress holding the phone. 

“Don’t stop... don’t stop... I’m so close!” His voice was a shadow of its usual loud, confident tone. It was reduced to a pathetic whimper that Silver narrowed his eyes at and Gold responded to with a loving drawl. 

“I know you are, but there’s something you have to do first.”

Red’s cloudy eyes looked to his lovers for an explanation, and Gold shifted inside him to gain his attention. 

“Let’s try this again,” he leaned down, his hands running up Red’s arms and his elbows resting on the bed. “Call Yellow and break up with her. I will give you thirty seconds to do so before I start fucking you again. Make the call short, or she’ll hear us and know what a dirty little cheat you are. You don’t want that, do you?”

Red bit out a weak ‘no’.

“Save her some pain, Red. Make it easier on the both of you. Dial her up, Silv.”

The receiver rang against his ear and Red lacked the small fight he had before. When Yellow uttered a timid greeting over the line, his heart did not pull and his voice did not waver. It was a matter of want, and his wants no longer included her. His wants were right on the bed with him, one silently holding the gear and the other fully sheathed inside him. 

So he gave in. He behaved. He reiterated that the relationship was through and that there was nothing she could do to fix it. And, when she cried, he looked to Gold for guidance. 

“Tell her goodbye,” he murmured, his eyes lidded and his smile growing, “say goodbye, Red. Time’s up.”

Red uttered a detached goodbye and Silver ended the call. 

After a slight pause, Gold collapsed onto him, kissing him wherever he could reach and taking his face in his hands, resting their foreheads together. Red’s mouth opened in a keening moan with his movement, Gold’s cock shifting inside him, but Gold wasn’t deterred. 

His voice was light and breathless when he spoke: “oh dude, I’ve finally got you!”

“A-ah.... nnh...” Was Red’s only reply. He flexed against the handcuffs and attempted to push Gold’s cock deeper inside him. Realization and lust crossed his face at the same time; he jutted his hips once, reached up to undo his restraints, then let loose. Rough plunges rocked Red’s frame as he was powerless to just clutch at his lover’s back and ride out the delicious brute force tearing him apart. He heard Silver groaning somewhere to his right, but knew his attention wasn’t with him, but with the man fucking him, forcing him down firmly, gasping out low affirmations and shaking the bed with his movements as he plowed into his senior. 

His orgasm was fast approaching, as well as the only thing Red was concerned with. Everything and everybody else fell to the wayside- and farther from there. He was gone. What made him Red- the trainer, the champion, the person- crumbled away with each filthy slip of flesh against flesh. The old Red would fight back; he’d kick and scream and push with all his might, undeterred by injuries and determined to win against the enemy, but now the enemy was on top of him- and he pleaded with him to stroke his dick and fuck him harder. Under the hypnosis and pleasure, he was barely human and barely alive.

And he’d remain that way because Gold was the enemy, and what Gold wanted, he got. It just so happened that Gold wanted him. 

They orgasmed together, with Red straining his body and keening loudly and Gold indulging his climaxing desires by thrusting and pumping his senior through his release. He felt his junior burst inside him, biting hard into his shoulder. 

They took a few minutes to recover. Gold rubbed gently over Red’s panting, sweating body as he pulled him into a slow kiss. When he sat up and beckoned him to follow, Red remained sprawled out on the mattress, trying yet failing to obey through the overwhelming exhaustion. 

“I think you broke him.” Silver’s voice was dry as usual. He helped Gold pull Red up and sit him between them. 

“Nah,” he replied cheerily, supporting his senior with a hand on his back, “he’s just beat cause it was his first time getting dicked down. You were like that too- he’ll get better the more we do it.”

Silver handed him the pokegear when prompted. Red watched pliantly as Gold scrolled through his contacts, his amber eyes flitting through the list before he grinned and handed him the phone. 

“This is the last thing you have to do, promise. You don’t need her contact anymore now, do you?”

He smiled at Red. Red smiled back. 

The gear was cool in his hand. With a few taps of his finger, Yellow’s contact was deleted from his device. Red watched it disappear and felt nothing. 

His heart, like his mind, was quiet. It offered him no resistance.


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be just the two of them. The two of them would’ve been perfectly happy together. 

But Gold never was easily satisfied. 

Silver had known something was off even before; there was something hidden in Gold’s little cocky grin and devious amber eyes, but he didn’t question it. 

He didn’t question it when Gold had demanded a battle, ‘just like old times!’, and sent out Politaro before he could even agree. He didn’t question why the politoed seemed to focus its gaze on him instead of Weavile, its actual opponent. He didn’t question why the Pokémon aimed its hypnosis attack at him- partly because it happened too quickly for him to ask. 

Silver didn’t know what Gold said to him while he was unconscious, but when he woke up, everything seemed to make sense. As if looking for confirmation, Gold gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, which Silver eagerly returned. 

That seemed to settle it. Within moments they were at Gold’s apartment, and by nightfall they’d had sex a number of times. 

Silver felt Gold’s arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. He was panting and trembling but his mind was in an overwhelming state of blessed contentment. Everything seemed so far away; the world that had always beaten him down and torn him apart was blocked off beyond the windows of his lover’s bedroom, safely packaged away and ready to be faced another time- but only if Gold allowed him to face it again.

“This is where you belong, Silver.” Gold’s voice brought him back to reality. “You belong right here, with me. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes. This is where I belong.” From his place against Gold’s chest, Silver was sure he couldn’t see his growing smile. He clutched him tighter. 

Beneath the cloudiness of his mind, Silver knew that normally, he’d never be able to do this- to trust so openly, lay so safely, and be so happy. There were always things in the way. There was always a roadblock, a barrier between him and his desires. Now that barrier was gone. 

Life was somewhat normal, but for once he had a place to come home to and a bed to lay in. He had someone to answer to and love completely, and someone to indulge in his filthiest desires. It was perfect. They were perfect. 

Then Gold began mentioning Red. Something dark and hot sparked in a place deep inside him, and Silver trudged through his murky consciousness to try and convince Gold to reconsider. But Gold told him to relax, so he relaxed. He assured him that nothing would change between them, honest, and that Red couldn’t ever replace him. Silver was powerless to nod. 

That night, he pounded Gold into the bed and didn’t stop, listening to his screaming orgasm and thinking that he didn’t need Red to feel good. 

When Gold laid fast asleep in his arms, Silver stared blankly down at him. His mind swam with questions: why Red? What could Red possibly offer that he couldn’t? What about Yellow? 

Why was he not enough?

His sigh was light and silent. 

“You took all of me,” Silver whispered to his love. Gold didn’t stir. “Why can’t I have all of you?”

He stood obediently at Gold’s side, watching Red wither away under both the hypnosis and the sexual advances thrust upon him. Immediately he could see a massive difference between himself and his senior- Red fought. Red disobeyed. Red entered the relationship against his will, until his will toppled under Gold’s ministrations. Silver secretly wanted him to escape- that way Gold could see that it was useless, trying to tame Red, and that he had everything he needed right next to him, ready and willing to do for him whatever he wanted. But he wanted him to help keep Red still and later, to pleasure him, so he obeyed. 

That’s how it would be from now on, he realized. Something akin to pain resonated within his restricted mind. 

His forced act fell apart the first time Gold left the two of them alone with orders to Silver to ‘help’ Red last longer in bed. He kneeled in front of him and took his length in his hand disdainfully. Red slowly arched his body and clutched the sheets in a silent plea for more, but Silver was keen to keep him on edge. 

“No,” he warned sharply, pausing for a moment before pumping furiously yet again. 

Red was a mess in front of him; his chest heaved and his face was tightened with agony and effort, but somehow he opened his crimson eyes and questioned him:

“Why do you hate me?”

Silver was taken aback. His hand abruptly stilled, giving his senior an opportunity to express himself more. 

“I haven’t done anything to you,” Red panted. “So why-“

Silver interrupted, “You have.”

He pumped slowly again in an attempt to distract Red and stop his questioning. A flicker of unauthorized anger flashed through his mind, and Silver bit his tongue to hold his free thoughts in. He couldn’t let them out. Gold wouldn’t like it if he did. Gold gave him orders and he followed them because he loved him. 

But Red didn’t stop. 

“How?” His tone caused Silver’s lips to curl into a small sneer. He never stopped stroking him but he wasn’t getting distracted from the pleasure. 

“You think too much,” he settled for. 

“I want to know.”

Red’s hand gripped his wrist and pried it away from his cock. The slight clarity in his eyes unnerved Silver, but that feeling was overpowered by a sharp, heated rage that broke through his mental fog. 

“You took him away from me,” Silver snarled. He yanked his hand from Red’s grip and punched him in the cheek, relishing in his cry and attempt to recoil. He kept punching, ranting as he went: “I tried to tell him that he didn’t need you because he had me. I tried to tell him that you wouldn’t love him like I would. I tried to tell him, but he didn’t listen to me, and now I’m stuck with you. He says it’s for the best-“ Silver let out a pant that sounded suspiciously like a sob “-but he’s wrong.”

He raised his fist for another punch-

“I’m wrong, huh?”

-and froze. 

Gold’s voice came from right behind him but Silver didn’t turn around. He couldn’t make himself turn around. He saw how Red’s eyes trailed over his shoulder and felt his own widen. 

“Turn around, Silver.”

One part of him wanted to immediately follow his order. The other part of him wanted to hide just a bit longer. He lowered his fist but otherwise stayed still. 

“You’re going to turn around. Either you do it yourself or I’ll come and help you.”

Silver knew a threat when he heard one, and the low sharpness of Gold’s voice was all the threat he needed to obey. Willing his body to turn around, his hastily prepared apology died on his lips at the sight of his lover. Gold’s arms were crossed tightly across his chest; his mouth was curled into a frown, his face was flushed with anger, and Silver couldn’t even meet his eyes. His gaze was fixed on his feet. 

“I’m sorry...” Silver choked out. A small, ignored fragment of him scolded his utter weakness, but he met Gold’s stare and the voice went silent. 

His lips curled into an empty smile. 

“I’m surprised, buddy. I thought you liked being good for me.”

“I do!”

Gold stepped up to him, a nasty shine to his eyes. He continued, “I thought I could trust you to follow directions. What’s gotten into you, Silver?”

A broken sob escaped him before he could even think to respond. But Gold wanted an answer, and he disappointed him enough already. 

“I’m sorry,” he tried again, “I love you.”

Gold’s smile widened. He uncrossed his arms and moved to undo his belt, sliding it free and holding the two ends together. Punishment had been threatened before, but Silver had never actually experienced it; his breathing picked up to panicked heaves as he tried to shrink away from his lover, the back of his knees hitting the bed and signifying that there was nowhere to run. 

“Please, Gold-“

“Listen to me and I won’t even have to hit you,” he cooed in response. 

Silver nodded at the opportunity. This was his chance to redeem himself. He had to use this chance to return to good standings with his love. 

He grabbed him by the shoulders and roughly turned him to face Red. 

“Go on then.”

A harsh shove to his back forced Silver onto the bed and atop his senior. He attempted to scramble off of him but stilled as Gold traced the belt gently down his naked back. 

“Wanna be good? Apologize to him.”

Silver’s mouth opened but no noise came out. Red was blank and wide-eyed beneath him; he could feel the man’s rapid heartbeat beneath his thin fingers. 

His silence was met with Gold’s belt tearing across his back, prompting him to howl and collapse on Red, panting out apology after apology and flinching when gentle fingers rubbed at the stinging streak. 

A pleased hum. 

“Good boy,” Gold purred, “tell me, how easy was that?”

Footsteps approached their tense forms. Silver didn’t dare look up at their source. When leather drew a soft line down his shoulder, though, he immediately gave his answer. 

“It was easy, Gold, it was very easy!”

His hand ruffled Silver’s red hair before taking it into his fist and pulling his head back. 

“Then this part’ll be even easier.” Gold’s teeth nibbled at his ear and Silver fought the urge to lean into him. “Fuck him.”

He released his hair and Silver’s head fell forward. With Gold’s command made clear, he spread Red’s legs, and, ignoring the pain that shot through his back, thrusted himself in. Red thrashed in pain below him but Silver simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed, grinding his cock in deeper. Quiet moans came from behind him and he glowed with happiness- he was putting on a good performance. Gold was enjoying him. Gold would forgive him because he was doing what he asked him to do. He could show him how good he could listen and obey. 

That objective became all-encompassing within his head. Silver closed his eyes and allowed himself to pretend that it was Gold under him, that it was Gold’s wrists he was caressing and Gold’s chest he was kissing. With him in mind, Silver was on the edge very quickly. His thrusts grew deeper and more frenzied. 

His lustful trance only broke when the belt looped around his throat and harshly pulled him back. Gold’s hand snaked onto his shoulder, but before he could say anything Silver cried out pathetically. 

“Please let me cum. Please Gold, I’m so close. I-I can’t take it anymore, please!”

His words were reduced to garbled renditions of sound that obviously pleased his lover. Gold tightened his belt to silence him and pulled further as Silver choked. Bony hands reached to grasp at his neck and Gold laughed. 

“I didn’t tell you to move your hands, did I?”

They withdrew in response. 

“Now,” the belt loosened. “Fuck him and tell me how much you enjoy it.” 

He needn’t say anymore. Thrusting back into his senior and feeling the contentment flooding his brain through his actions, Silver allowed his lips to part; rambling sentences spilled from him as he brutally fucked Red. He found himself growing closer and closer to the edge until suddenly it was too much; cum shot from his arousal and he bucked out of control, fervent cries of gratitude and enjoyment falling on his lovers’ ears. With one final push he was done, Gold’s hand on his shoulder and belt around his neck the only things keeping him somewhat upright as his softening length slid out of Red. There were little pants and moans below him but Silver only focused on the quiet shifting behind him. 

“Again.”

His heart dropped. He was used to this command, used to going over and over in order to satiate Gold’s ravenous hunger for pleasure- but he couldn’t. He was soft and pathetic and, by the agonizing seconds that passed, Gold was noticing his hesitation. Silver keened when the belt was off his neck and slicing across his back. He fell to his hands and knees as several blows rained down on his whimpering form. 

The cloudiness inside his head was replaced with a slew of disquieting facts: Gold wasn’t happy with him. Gold didn’t enjoy him. He couldn’t do what Gold wanted him to do, and now he would have to pay the consequences. He was a failure. Red would replace him. Gold would use Red and forget all about him. 

The belt stilled but Gold wasn’t pleased. 

“What’s wrong with you?” His voice was vicious with inquiry. 

Silver pushed out the words, even though he knew his lover wouldn’t like them. 

“I-I can’t!”

“Can’t?” Nails bit into the top of his back as Gold questioned him. “Why can’t you do what I ask you to do, huh? Answer me!”

One seconds hesitation morphed Silver’s answers into shrieks as his boyfriend sunk his nails in deep and gouched lines down his back, through all the burns from the belt, burning him up with intense, mind-consuming pain that Silver couldn’t escape from. Soon the belt replaced Gold’s nails and he fell into a hellish pattern: belt then nails, belt then nails, over and over until Silver could feel blood dripping down his back. He let his head fall into Red’s shoulder, too clouded by pain and suggestion to do otherwise. Some amount of time passed before his sobbing gasps were the only sounds in the room. Silver kept his eyes shut when Gold lifted his head by his hair. 

In a much softer voice than he’d been expecting, “What’s it gonna be? Can you go again? Or would you be more useful out on the couch?”

“....I-I can’t...”

“Then get up and go,” Gold released his head before adding, “and if you’re gonna lay, lay on your stomach so you don’t get blood everywhere.”

His body felt like it had been crushed by cement. Getting onto his hands and knees was a massive challenge, as was walking towards the door, but nothing was more excruciating than Gold’s flippant parting glance towards him, accompanied by an order for him to shut the door on the way out. 

The sounds started before he even got to the couch- loud, keening moans and rhythmic thumping of furniture that spelled out everything Silver didn’t want to know. He collapsed onto his stomach, his thoughts a tangle of self-loathing and intense jealousy. It was so easy. All he had to do was obey and he’d be loved and rewarded, but here he was, with each twitch of his back radiating sharp waves of pain throughout his whole body, listening helplessly to his love cry out another man’s name. 

He should’ve been with Gold right now, not Red. Red did nothing but ruin and rebel. 

It didn’t take long for Silver to fall asleep, alone with only the aching of his injuries to keep him company. 

Cool softness was gliding across his back as he woke up. Too tired to move away, Silver shifted to look to his side, and Gold was there, a washcloth in hand. He returned his gentle smile, cringing only when the cloth washed over a particularly tender gash. 

When recovered, he breathed out, “You’re here...”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t leave you.”

“Where’s Red?”

“Red?” Gold’s brows furrowed slightly. “He’s out training, as usual. He’ll be back later.”

“Mm,” was all Silver said. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, focusing on Gold’s even breathing and the material washing side to side down his back. 

“I know it hurts, but I had to do it.” Gold kneeled closer to him, a serious look in his eyes. “You weren’t listening to me, Silver. You have to do what I tell you to do so things like this don’t happen again.”

“I’m sorry...”

Fingers stroked his cheek. 

“It’s okay, I forgive you. Go back to sleep buddy, it’s still early.”

Gold stood up, and, against his body’s protest, Silver shot out his hand and gripped his wrist. Yellow eyes met his and his mind suddenly went hazy, but Silver struggled against it, intent on speaking. 

“Gold,” he tried weakly, “I love you. I’ve loved you... ev-even... before..-“

A warm hand took his. 

“Relax, Silver, it’s okay. Don’t push yourself too hard.” Content, Silver let his hand fall limp. Gold crouched once more and affectionately ruffled his hair, offering a soft, “and I love you too,” before getting up. A light blanket rested over his body before footsteps sounded through the apartment. 

Silver was left dozing off on the couch. Love swelled in his heart, but his throbbing back served as a troubling reminder of what had occurred, and what further failures could bring about.


	4. Chapter 4

“I heard about the breakup.”

Yellow stayed quiet, her eyes suddenly focused on the floor. She shuffled her feet. 

“If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s okay too,” Gold piped up quickly, keen on her discomfort, but she shook her head and sat up, offering him a pained smile. 

“No,” she uttered, “I... Maybe it’ll do me some good to talk about it. I’ve sorta kept to myself these past few days.”

“Shit, I understand. I’ve been there.”

“You have?”

Gold smiled and leaned back. “Pretty much,” he said easily. “I’ve been into people who weren’t interested in me. Sometimes you’re better off without ‘em, Yellow.”

A shuddering sigh escaped her lips. In an unconvinced voice: “Guess so.”

Gold smiled. 

“But sometimes... you gotta fight to win them back. You gotta make them sit up and pay attention to you, listen to what you have to say, things like that. Maybe there’s still hope.”

The dormant tears balancing on the corners of her eyes finally fell, tracing glistening streaks down her face. Gold felt the urge to envelop her but held himself back. Not yet. Not yet. 

Not yet, but soon. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Yellow’s hiccuped sob. 

“He didn’t even do it in person! He didn’t even have the decency-“ she paused, the palms of her hands rising to cover her eyes “-to tell me why! I asked and asked and he never answered!”

“Wait, it was over the phone?”

Of course it was. That phone call made the resulting sex so much better. 

“Yellow,” he flooded his voice with sweet sympathy, “I’m so sorry.” 

She was quietly huddled against the couch, and remained that way even as he shifted close to her. All it took was one of Gold’s hands settling on her arm for her to give in, turning into him and flinging her arms around his back, her face pressing into his shoulder as she sobbed. 

He gave the signal and continued stroking Yellow’s back, whispering assurances he didn’t believe as Polibo plodded quietly into position. 

The sounds were drowned out by his senior’s cries. 

“I-I thought he liked me!” Her nails bit into his back and he fought off a pleased shiver. “I thought he liked me the way I liked him. I thought-“

The girl in his arms shifted. Gold felt her head lift slightly and he held her fast, but she was already past the point of struggling. Yellow’s arms fell. Her head rested heavy against his neck as her petite body went limp. 

“He did like you, Yellow. He liked you so much that I practically had to fuck it out of him.”

Gold waited several moments, anticipating her to stir and fight, but Yellow remained lifeless. He allowed himself to sit back for a minute, carding his fingers through her long blonde hair. For someone so headstrong, she did go down very easily- but he already knew that she’d make up for that. When her hands clutched at his back, they were warm. Warm and tiny. It was a nice change of pace, her light, soft figure a stark contrast to the weight and muscles of himself and his first two lovers. He’d enjoy her. Perhaps Silver would enjoy her too- if he didn’t, he’d force him to enjoy anyway. Red was a given; he’d been hard pressed to make his senior shut up about Yellow since he’d taken him, and now he’d have her. And that would give him incentive to behave- as well as her injury a threat to him if his fighting continued. 

But that was for later. Gold flashed his politoed a grin before returning him to his capsule. He pressed a lingering kiss to Yellow’s head before scooping her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Red may have treated her softly and gently before, but that would no longer be the case. They would use her as he wanted them to- he wanted them to break her open and fuck her senseless, so that’s what they would do. And that’s what he was bringing her towards. 

Silver glanced up, his metallic gray eyes flickering between Gold and the girl he was carrying. He nearly leapt out of bed, which wasn’t agreeable for his body; his tattered back spasmed and nearly drove him into the floor. Finally he stood hunched over with his hands on the bed, never taking his eyes off Yellow. His face was a mix of displeasure and confusion. 

Gold snickered at his reaction. Setting Yellow on the bed and turning back towards his boyfriend, Gold gave another pleased smile. 

“Rest your back now cause I’ll need you later. You’re gonna help me break in Red’s present here,” he gestured to Yellow. 

“Present?” His red brows knit together. “You never got me-“

“A present? Your present is being allowed to sleep with us in bed, especially after your little tantrum. If you don’t wanna help, the couch is always open.”

Silver fell quiet. He returned to silently gazing at Yellow’s sleeping form. 

He originally thought that Silver would be the hardest to claim, but it was the opposite- he submitted staggeringly quickly, his cold demeanor suddenly affectionate and pliant to Gold’s every command. The hands that used to fight and punch now caressed his body at will. They made a point in clutching his own hand during sex and when falling asleep. Maybe Silver loved him, and was simply unable to put that feeling into words. Or maybe there was something deep inside of him that didn’t want to fight anymore; perhaps he was tired of the fighting his normal life entailed, and decided to let it all go, with Gold’s advances on him the perfect opportunity to do so. 

He definitely was the biggest help, only needing to be disciplined once, and that discipline paid off nicely. Gold eyed the burns around his neck and imagined the pretty collage of gashes marring his pale, lithe back. That ended his string of meltdowns. No wonder Pryce wanted Silver- he learned quick. A few lashes with his belt and a few stray ‘I love you’s had his red headed lover practically bending over backwards for him, like a terrified, love struck little idiot. 

One lover was under control. He still had to break in the other two. 

Gold took out his pokegear and typed out a quick message to Red: “Come home, I need you. And pick up condoms.” An affirmation from his senior had him smiling; he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long. 

And he didn’t. In what seemed like moments later Red barged through the door, a bag in hand. Gold wasted no time taking the bag and Red’s hand in his own, leading him towards the bedroom. 

“I’ve got something for you,” he cooed. 

Red walked into the room behind him before stopping in his tracks. Gold studied the reactions that crossed Red’s face; while subtle, there was a definite light growing in his hazy crimson eyes at the sleeping girl. His mouth was set yet trembling- a sure sign that he was holding back in fear of what Gold would do. 

“Go ahead and smile, senior,” Gold ran his hand up Red’s back. “I brought her for you.”

That did it. A wide smile grew on Red’s face as he regarded Yellow, then turned back to his boyfriend, gripping his biceps and burying his face in his shoulder. 

Muffled, “Really?”

“On one condition. Look at me.”

Red obeyed, glancing up pleadingly. Those eyes and that adorable body almost made Gold abandon his plans for a moment and jump him right then. Jump him, kiss him, fuck him, make him beg for- no. He forced himself to continue, his voice stern and his eyes boring into Red’s. 

“She stays with us only if you stop fighting me. I tell you time and time again but there’s still hesitation with you. One more time: you are mine, you will always belong to me, you love me, you obey me. Understand?”

“Yes.” Back to being hazy and pliant. Perfect. 

“Yellow isn’t to be loved. You don’t love her- you use and enjoy her. The only person you love here-“

“Is you.”

He smirked and ruffled his senior’s messy black hair. “Good boy.”

Soft shuffling caught their attention. Yellow was stirring in bed. Her hazel eyes opened slightly, then widened at the scene in front of her: Gold in front of her, Red to her side, and Silver lurking in the back. Gold wanted to laugh at her confusion; he wanted to snicker at how her cute face flushed at the sight of Silver’s bare torso and how she attempted to stutter out questions. He took it upon himself to start the conversation. 

“Sleep well?”

Yellow’s eyes met his. 

“...Gold?” She uttered. With a start she shot up and attempted to throw her leg off the bed before he stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. 

“Lay back,” he said, trying not to focus on the warm flesh just in his reach. Yellow didn’t budge. He pushed harder. 

Slight panic flooded into her gaze. “What are you doing?” Trying and failing to shake his hand free, Yellow turned her head and focused on Red. Her pretty mouth fell open and a meek whisper of his name escaped her. 

Red’s eyes bored through her, his expression nearly absent save for his small smile. 

“Do as he says.”

Blonde eyebrows knitted together as Yellow turned back to Gold, her face tight and accusing. 

“What have you done to him?”

“Well..” Gold shrugged, never looking away from the trembling girl in front of him, “we made a deal, is all. Remember how I said that sometimes you have to fight to keep the people you love? Red didn’t love me the way I love him, and I thought that Silver didn’t either, so I took both of them by force.”

Tiny hands clenched into fists. Yellow swallowed before asking, “...force?”

“Sure. Hypnosis counts as force, I guess.”

“You fucking bastard,” Yellow snarled, tearing Gold’s hand away from her shoulder and thrashing when he grabbed her wrist instead. “You evil bitch!” She slapped him hard across the face. He only grinned wider. 

“How about you lay back before you get hurt?”

“Listen to me right now, Gold. You’re gonna let them go yourself, or I’ll make you do it.”

“I’m not letting them go, Yellow. They’re mine now.”

He climbed closer to her and she backed up in response, her head hitting the bedpost. Something must’ve changed in his expression; perhaps she realized that he was being dead serious, or that she herself wasn’t safe, but regardless Yellow shrank slightly away from him. 

Softly, “You can’t own people. People aren’t to be forced into love.”

“Don’t worry, they enjoy being with me... and you will too. Red, hold her still.”

Yellow’s anger quickly gave way into terror as Red held her down by the shoulder. She shook her head and attempted to pry herself from their grip, but the two only tightened their hold. 

“No,” she stated, in a voice that failed to be firm and in control. “Let me go, Gold. You can’t do this to me. Just- just-“ another yank of her arm failed to free her, so she turned to Red. “Red, listen to me, please! Please don’t let him do this!”

Gold scoffed. “If you’re gonna blame somebody for this, blame your little boyfriend. He’s the one who never shut up about you, even when he got beat for it over and over again. He just couldn’t let you go, I guess. Anyway, Red won’t be much of a help to you now.”

“That’s not true-“

“You don’t sound very sure.”

“Shut up!” She shrieked, struggling with renewed vigor. When Yellow attempted to kick him, he released her hand and caught her shin, and to her horror, his hand slid up to her inner thigh and pushed her leg to the side. He did the same to her other leg. Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes but Gold found her increasingly attractive. He licked his lips and took her in: panting, terrified, and practically ready for him. And, by the slight cloudiness of her eyes, he could tell that Yellow was finally starting to wind down. 

“Gold, please,” she begged, breaking his chain of thought. 

In response, Gold brought his knees between her legs, holding them open while he trailed his hands up to her shoulders. Yellow sucked in a breath when he settled on top of her. Red’s free hand smoothed her bangs back and patted her head, mumbling sweet nothings under his breath, but his foggy affections fell of deaf ears as Yellow squirmed. 

He leaned down for a kiss but the girl turned her head; with a chuckle Gold placed his hands on her face to still her but she tried to push off his looming form. Suddenly Yellow’s eyes trailed over his shoulder and she called out for the man lurking quietly behind them all. 

“Silver-!”

“C’mon, that’s enough.”

Gold shifted on top of her and attempted another kiss, which Yellow briefly reciprocated. She snapped out of it fast though, shutting her mouth tight. 

“Silver,” she tried once again, ignoring the growl the action earned her. “Please, Silver! Help!”

“You heard her, Silv,” Gold’s voice grew gravelly, “come help.”

He paused as Silver approached them emotionlessly, then: “Hold her other arm, buddy.”

“N-“ Gold pressed his lips to Yellow’s, ignoring her muffled pleas. He heard shuffling and felt the girl under him struggle before becoming blessedly, soundly still for the first time. Finally. For the first time, she didn’t fight him off. She didn’t bite or kick or punch. When he broke the kiss, Yellow’s eyes were lidded and her gaze unfocused. She panted before turning and looking towards Red, who held her stare with his own empty one. 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I wish I could’ve saved you from him.”

Red said nothing. He simply continued to stroke her hair. 

One of Gold’s hands crept down her stomach and into her pants, the action bringing fresh tears to her fading eyes. Yellow opened her mouth to object as his fingers trailed into her panties but a moan was forced out of her instead. He grinned as she squeezed her eyes shut. One digit lightly stroked at her cunt, drawing imaginary lines and pushing in slightly before tracing over her clitoris. Gold caught how Yellow jerked her hips at that so he did it again, slower. He leaned down, aware of how she turned her mouth towards his, and whispered in her ear. 

“Doesn’t that feel good?” One finger pushed inside of her and she gasped. When she tried to wriggle out of the three’s grip, it only inched deeper within her, rubbing at something that shot sparks though her body. Gold set up a steady rhythm with his fingers, pushing them in and out, in and out, hitting something deep inside her body while rubbing her sensitive spot with his thumb. 

He could tell that she was enjoying his attention; sweet, soft moans and gasps filled the heavy air of the room and Yellow flexed, this time not out of panic but pleasure. Her cheeks were tinted pink, a stark difference from her usually pale skin. Though Red and Silver held her down to the bed firmly, he could feel her straining her body against his fingers, breaths coming in quick pants as she involuntarily tightened around him. A few more rubs and pushes and Yellow came undone over his hand. She let out cute little squeals and cries when Gold fondled her through her orgasm, determined to let her submission sink in. 

As he looked her over and felt her spend dripping down his fingers, Gold felt a familiar jealousy burn in his chest. 

“No wonder you were able to steal Red from me. Look at you, moaning like a cute little slut,” he snarled. “What could you do that I couldn’t? Take his dick?”

Yellow’s garbled mess of a reply made Gold laugh. He pulled his pants and boxers down and, while maintaining searing eye contact with the girl underneath him, spread her slick over his cock. Yellow’s jeans and panties were tossed to the side; Red and Silver let her go long enough for Gold to remove her shirt and bra, offering her compliments on staying still and spreading her legs wider when asked to. But before he could sink in-

“Gold?”

-Red interrupted him. 

“What?”

His expression was sheepish. Looking from Yellow’s exposed body to him, Red stammered, “Can... can I-“

Of course. Gold let a sly grin cross his face. He knew exactly what his senior wanted, and it drove him fucking mad. 

“Fuck her?” It came out as a harsh growl. He tightened his grip on Yellow’s thighs, much past the point of bruising, and shoved her legs further apart to expose her wet, throbbing sex. “No, you can’t fuck her. But you can watch.”

Fueled by Red’s hurt puppy expression, Gold pushed himself into the petite blonde below him, ignoring her whines of discomfort in favor of studying his senior. Hypnotized or not, Red was worked up; his shoulders trembled, his fingers fidgeted while holding down his girlfriend, and his abs tightened with each heavy breath he took- but the most damning evidence was the growing tent in his pants; the poor thing was too far gone to even try to hide it from Gold’s predatory gaze. He wanted to touch Red so badly, but settled for lifting one of Yellow’s legs onto his shoulder, gaining leverage before thrusting deeper inside of her. A punishing tempo was set as Gold pounded the girl into the bed, each harsh roll of his hips eventuated by Yellow’s loud keens. If Red was gentle with her, then he’d make sure to tear her apart. But judging by the growing wetness around his erection, Gold could tell that Yellow enjoyed his rough treatment of her. She spasmed in his boyfriends’ grip, trying to distract herself from the intoxicating lust that was brutally fucked into her, although it was hopeless, because all three of them were so much stronger than she was. She stayed right in place, trapped under his body and tangled in their arms. 

At some point he shifted her leg off his shoulder and laid down on her, capturing her lips in a torrid kiss that she didn’t even try to evade. If anything, Yellow leaned into him with a happy groan. 

‘Good girl,’ Gold wanted to say, because she was helping put on an enjoyable show and torture her past lover into obedience, but her tongue rubbing against his own made it impossible for him to speak at all. He conveyed the message with a series of pummeling thrusts that ended their kiss with Yellow wailing out mindlessly. 

“Both of you, touch yourselves.”

Silver, the little obedient thing, quickly did as he was told, stroking himself steadily while staring down at the two’s rough copulation. It was a different story with Red. One hand remained, holding his girlfriend down, while the other was clenched in a tight fist, residing nowhere near his erection. Hot anger grew in Gold’s stomach; he slammed hard into Yellow once before stopping and turning to his stubborn boyfriend. 

“We have a deal, Red.” Gold’s voice was nothing short of malicious. “You’ve made a promise to me- no more fighting. Touch yourself.”

Still no movement. Red’s gaze wasn’t focused on him, but Yellow. His hand unclenched before resting gently on Yellow’s cheek, wiping away the sweat and tears that accumulated on her precious skin. She leaned slightly into his touch and Gold’s anger flared up again, brighter, burning hot at the scene in front of him. The couple’s obnoxious love for each other was a massive thorn in his side, but nothing thrilled and aroused him more than the chance to crush it right in front of them. He’d make them watch it sever, watch the hope practically fall like sand through their fingers, and make them understand that there was no fighting him without grave consequences. 

With that in mind, Gold’s hand clamped down on Yellow’s neck. 

“Would you like to help me get rid of her? We could crush her little throat together, if you’d like, and then you could help me dump her someplace where nobody would ever find her. Is that what you want, Red?”

“N-no!”

“But it is, isn’t it? I brought her to you in exchange for your good behavior, and you disobeying obviously means you don’t want her.”

“That’s.... that’s not....”

Gold leaned in. “That’s not what?” His eyes were stark and unblinking. Red’s lower lip trembled when he tightened his grip on Yellow’s throat. “You don’t seem to grasp how badly I want you- and have wanted you for so, so long. I’ve thought up a million plans over a million nights, just to get you to be with me. You’ve driven me fucking crazy. I won’t say it again Red, and if I have to, it’ll be when I have you back in bed after getting rid of her-“ he gestured down to Yellow before continuing in a raspy drawl: “I want you all to myself. I would fucking die and kill before I’d ever let anyone else have you.”

Red was pale and shaking. He swallowed loudly and attempted to get a word in, but was only able to sob brokenly. One sob led to another, then another, and before long the Kanto Champion was left pathetically blubbering like a small child. He released Yellow to clutch at his face and cover his eyes, and Silver immediately halted in his stroking to make up for Red’s absence. His face was adorned with a wide smile, mindless yet cruel, as he watched Red cry. They were true opposites: obedient and rebellious, pliant and stubborn, vicious and tearful- and Gold loved them both, so much. He could learn to love Yellow too, if Red would cooperate enough to keep her around. 

“You look so precious when you cry,” Gold whispered. His senior’s eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He wanted to kiss his tears away and fought the urge to drag him onto the bed for sex. “I’m giving you one more chance. Be mine or Yellow’s through.”

One moments hesitation from Red was broken when he squeezed a choked cry from Yellow. That did it. Under Gold’s loving smirk, Red regained his harsh grip on the girls shoulder and wrapped his hand around his turgid cock. 

“I’m all yours,” he whimpered brokenly, “I’ll be good.”

Gold smiled, pulling out of Yellow and grasping his senior closer to him. His arm slid around Red’s shoulder and he pressed kisses up his neck, gently shifting his face towards his own and meeting his lips. Red didn’t struggle in the slightest, to Gold’s pleasure- he reciprocated passionately and groaned when Gold guided his hand towards his erection, his own hand wrapped on his own. 

“You finish me and I’ll finish you.”

They pumped their hands together, and Gold could still see the brief shine of tears that slipped down Red’s face. He grinned wider. 

“What a little pansy she’s made you, Red. You’re lucky that you’re an adorable crier... I should make you cry more often.”

His hand slowed on Gold’s erection and his hazy eyes widened. “Please- no-“

Gold’s yellow eyes narrowed. “Touch me,” he commanded, and when Red hesitantly began stroking his length again, he continued, “What I do is mainly up to you. If you don’t want me to hurt you, then don’t do stupid shit. Simple enough that even you’ll understand.” 

“I do- nngh!” Gold’s fingers drew precum out of the head of his erection. It dripped torturously slowly down his length and he could tell Red was struggling not to squirm- and trying even harder not to cum. He attempted to compose himself, choking out a “I understand, I promise I do. Now please...”

He thrusted into Gold’s hand harder. His junior’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and Gold was pleased that Red buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

Red was touching his body. Red was looking into his eyes. Red was begging and pleading and promising things to him. 

Not Yellow. Not anymore. 

Never again. 

Steady gasps escaped the body cuddled into him and Gold let him finish. Somehow Red didn’t scream or even cry out, but those little pathetic gasps he gave were even more satisfying. He milked his length dry before guiding Red under the covers, himself sandwiched between him and Yellow. Silver, knowing that his job was done, hesitantly let Yellow go and sat awkwardly staring at Gold and waiting for directions. He was failing to stifle a yawn when Gold finally acknowledged him:

“You did good today, Silver, now go to sleep.”

He laid down without question, bidding him a quiet “I love you.”

Red’s hair, though slightly slick with sweat, was nice and soft on his hand as he carded his fingers through it. He won. He finally won. He finally had Red’s affection all to himself. The thread of destiny that bound him and Yellow together was snapped broken and thrown away by his own hand, and Gold allowed himself to drink in the memories of the two’s agony, smugly reaffirming the fact that they’d tried to fight before giving up. Forcing one to surrender was already such a fun game to play, but now he had three different people in his bed with him, all content with their bodies and minds being used in whatever way he felt like using them. 

Gold loved them: he loved Red’s old sense of fight, Yellow’s sweet little voice, and Silver’s ability to please. He also loved the feeling of those slate eyes watching him from the other side of the bed; he was sure that Silver thought he couldn’t feel his stare, but he did. He always could, even when they were eleven and bitter rivals. 

He decided to let Silver stare. He always liked his attention, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

If he looked at them at the right time, he could see it written easily on all of their faces. Terror. They were terrified of him. Once-independent heroes were stripped of themselves and forced into his hands to be pleasured- and groped, scratched, punched, and choked. 

They were terrified of him. And they had good reason to be. 

They could look to each other for reminders of how to behave, and what could happen if their behavior deviated from acceptable: Silver’s scarred back, Yellow’s bruised throat, Red’s swollen cheek. 

When Silver winced every time he stretched, he remembered. 

When Yellow wheezed a bit with each breath, she remembered. 

When Red slurred his words with every sentence he spoke, he remembered. 

‘Don’t fight. Obey.’

Gold treated them all well- much better than he had to. They were disobedient, disrespectful little animals with much more bark than bite. The hypnosis greatly lightened their resistance, but traces of old fight lingered well after they’d been taken in. That was when the discipline came in. After a few light smacks, Red never bared his teeth again. It only took a couple minutes for the blood to stop pouring from his nose, and within several days the swelling of his face went down significantly. The next time he did what Gold asked of him without complaint. 

Easy. 

He treated them well. He made them feel good. He loved them. 

And he thought about them. 

Sometimes he’d like to lay awake at night, far after his lovers fell into deep sleeps. He’d take in their sleeping forms and think. 

Red didn’t snore anymore, and Yellow slept curled on her side, nestled against any one of them. Silver was a twitchy sleeper; Gold immediately glanced at his still form and knew he was awake, and sure enough, metallic eyes were glinting back at him. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I couldn’t,” came Silver’s soft reply. Gold tried not to smile at the split second tinge of terror that brightened his lover’s face. 

“Even after I told you to?”

“...” Silver sat up, wearing an expression that Gold couldn’t read. “It’s lonely over here,” he said suddenly. 

Gold knew immediately what he wanted, but decided to push him a little further. 

“You have Red right next to you.”

Silver’s nose wrinkled the slightest bit before his face was neutral once more. His disdain for the fighter was becoming more apparent with each passing day, and Gold amusedly sat back and watched Silver compete for him and strive to be his favorite, even though his rival was too far gone and broken to realize it. So he let him compete. Silver always shined the most when he was in the heat of a fight, and no matter what, his efforts would be for Gold to indulge in and enjoy. 

“Please come here.” The deep voice brought him out of his thoughts. Sheets were drawn back in invitation and Silver tapped them with his bony fingers. “I want you to lay next to me.” 

He felt his lips tug up in a gentle smile; setting aside the blankets, Gold crawled to his needy boyfriend’s side, noting with humor how Silver shifted him to the other side, away from Red. He was barely settled on the bed when Silver’s thin arms wrapped around his back, his red bangs tickling his chest as he buried his face into him. For a moment Gold wanted to reach over and pull the discarded blanket over them, but he quickly found that there was more than enough heat between the two of them, with their naked bodies interlocked in a loving tangle. 

“How’s this?” Gold whispered into Silver’s messy hair. “Still feel lonely?”

When Silver responded, his voice was muffled yet content. “No. I feel perfect. I feel- I feel happy.”

Gold hummed. He reached up and stroked Silver’s hair, always so enamored with how silky soft it was. His fingers rubbed at his scalp and traced down his neck, down his bare back, and back up. Stroking his soft hair and warm skin nearly put him to sleep, but Silver shifted in his embrace to look up at him. 

“I love you.”

His tone was matter-of-fact and monotone, but the smile on Silver’s face was nothing but pure and genuine. In his new world of control and orders, the truth was all he was allowed to speak. Gold liked that truth very much. 

He squeezed at his back, obviously wanting Gold to respond to his declaration, so he grinned and murmured, “I love you too.”

A happy purr, then Silver’s face pressed into his chest once more. 

“When did you become so affectionate?”

The question was more to himself, but Silver pulled away slightly and looked at him once again. His slate eyes could be seen clearly even in the dark bedroom. When he smiled widely, Gold could tell his mind was as hazy and unfocused as usual. 

But then he answered: “You should know, because you’re the one who made me this way.”

Gold froze. His lover’s gaze was warm as ever, despite his words sending chills down his spine. He had to fix this. He had to work on Silver right then, because he was too self aware. With that level of self awareness, he could probably escape and tell-

“Did I say something wrong?”

His expression was curious, with slight worry furrowing his red brows. Gold swallowed before replying, “No. You know, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Then wait here while I get Polibo. That’s something you shouldn’t have to think about.”

“Don’t-“ Silver tightened his embrace. “You don’t have to do that. I want to be with you, Gold, no matter what it takes. I told you, didn’t I? I love you, and I’ve loved you even before. This is where I belong now. I don’t wanna run and I don’t wanna leave you, ever. I promise I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Could you please just answer one question for me?”

“Go ahead, buddy.”

Silver squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. He didn’t miss how his blunt nails dug slightly into his back. Sensing that he needed a bit of encouragement, Gold tipped up Silver’s chin, making him meet his intent gaze. Finally he spoke. 

“You wouldn’t let anybody take me away, right?”

“Of course not. Why do you ask?”

“Because-“ his soft voice wavered “-I think Blue is suspicious about... this. She accidentally hit my back the other day and made me show her the gashes on it when I couldn’t hide the pain. Now she’s sure something’s wrong and I’m afraid that she’ll find out and try to take me-“

“Silver.”

His metallic eyes were brimming with tears and Gold wanted to kiss him so badly, especially with him being so sexy and vulnerable, desperately wedging himself into his embrace and whining about how much he loved him. But that would be for later. Silver wasn’t looking at him anymore; he was back huddled into his shoulder, his slender body trembling in clear fear. His knuckles were white as they clutched at Gold’s back. 

Gold only smirked down at him. 

“Nobody’s taking you anywhere,” he cooed to his lover. “Do you really think I’d ever let anyone else have you?”

“....no.”

He let his fingers smooth Silver’s hair, noting smugly that he stopped shaking. For someone who used to be so cynical and distrusting, he was convinced very easily. 

He continued, “You’re mine, Silver. All mine. And you’ll always be all mine, no matter what happens. You will never live a single day away from me.” His voice lowered to a near growl: “I will never let you go.”

“Good....” Silver murmured. After a few moments, his breathing deepened and he huddled closer, obviously fast asleep. 

Gold stroked his hair long after he drifted off in his arms, internalizing their conversation. How did Silver know? Though he really had nothing to worry about; it was clear that Silver was with him for the long run, because he was far too broken not to be. 

He’d utterly destroyed him, reducing him to a weak, love-struck man trapped within his own entranced mind. He’d ruined him. That fact made Gold smile. The shattered remains of his rival laid limp in his arms and made it clear that he belonged in Gold’s embrace- and his bed. 

If Red or Yellow knew, they’d run. They’d run, and he’d have to catch them before they got to tell someone what had happened to them, what he’d done to them. But if they got there first, and people knew, and people came to take the three of them away-

That wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let it happen. 

Gold thought of the knives in the kitchen or the gun in the safe. Ways out for all four of them. He looked down at Silver, so blissfully asleep in his arms, and imagined putting a knife or bullet into that pretty head of hair. Silver wouldn’t scream. He would probably sit still like a good boy just because he was told to and let Gold take control of him like all the other times. The other two would probably have a harder time cooperating. Maybe Yellow would quietly cry and try to pull away from the sharp edge or muzzle pressed against her temple. Maybe Red would snap out of it, like he had a habit of doing, and try to fight him. But he’d lose. Gold would definitely enjoy his victory, letting realization flicker foggily across his senior’s face as the chance of getting away slowly slipped like sand through his fingers. He’d look at him with those pleading crimson eyes of his, and Gold would smile and kiss him, maybe fuck him, definitely pet his hair and wipe his tears before finishing him off. 

If it were up to him, they’d never leave that bed. But if it came down to those grim circumstances, he’d have the decision made- he’d make the decision for them, with the soft order to wait for him because he’d be with them soon. 

Silver twitched in his arms. 

It was possible that someone would find out what he was doing, but nobody could ever take his lovers away. He’d break them before they’d ever be free. Gold exhaled slowly and allowed himself to fall asleep while listening to the calm breaths of the three with him. They had nothing to worry about because Gold would always take care of them- even after the inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

Another battle lost. Another battle lost, by a long shot. 

Red rubbed at his temples and returned Pika to his ball, trying to ignore the rat’s noise of disappointment. 

Another battle lost. 

He could see the concerned look on Green’s face even from across the field. Not bringing himself to say anything, Red waited until his rival came to him, still not looking him in the eyes. 

“What’s with you?” Is his greeting. 

“...” he shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead before bringing himself to look at Green. “I dunno... I just...”

“Forgot how to battle? Typings? Moves? Red,” Green narrowed his eyes, “you were in a daze the entire time! It’s like you were asleep. Are you sick? Coming down with something?”

“No, no.”

“Then what is it?”

Red slung his bag over his shoulder with a sigh. “Probably just a slump, Green.” He turned, planning to walk away and leave the whole battle behind him, but his rival grabbed him by the arm and turned him back around to face him. 

“Let’s walk back to Pallet together.”

A forced smile pulled at his mouth, but Red knew that Green could see right through it. 

“Thanks man,” he said, still grinning shallowly, “but I’ve been crashing with Gold for a while. Maybe next time.”

With a snort, Green hooked a finger around his collar and pulled slightly. 

“I think I know what’s going on with you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” It was Green’s turn to smile. Red noticed how his eyes were trained at his neck, down to his collarbones, then back up to his face. “Leave your romance at home, Red. It’s messing with your training.”

He felt his face color at his friend’s matter-of-fact statement. 

“Romance?”

“Don’t be dense. I know you broke up with Yellow, but going overboard like this isn’t good either.”

“...overboard?”

Green sighed irritably. “Fine, be that way. But I don’t want to be the one you call when your little fling goes awry.”

He watched him climb onto Charizard and fly away, still reeling after such a poor battle, as well as what Green had reasoned was behind it. When his fingers rubbed at his neck and collarbone, Red winced at the sore feeling he was met with. Groaning, he yanked open his bag, released Aero, and ordered him into flight. 

The secret base was right by Gold’s apartment. Within walking distance, Red was able to drop off his team before hurrying back when Gold called for him. 

None of his pokemon appreciated being left in the cave. Red knew that by the way his bag rattled violently when he bid them farewell, but he was powerless: Gold’s apartment was too small for them, he said so himself, and even the sheer idea of fighting him made his stomach lurch in what seemed like fear. He brushed that thought away. Ultimately he was the trainer, what he said went, and his team would simply have to deal with that. Besides, Gold had also said that he’d spoiled them too much, and that they needed space apart. So Red listened to him. 

But listening didn’t mean he couldn’t talk to him. Over the gear, Red sent the text: “We need to talk.”

It was quiet when he walked in. He headed straight into the bathroom and took off his shirt, needing to see what Green was referencing to be interfering with his training. 

Bruises. Tons of bruises littered over his skin. Varying in size and color, they clustered over his neck and over his chest. Red flushed; the bruises were much more prominent around his nipples. It was scary, and violating, and.... arousing. 

Why did he find the marks hot? 

His skin burned as he ran his fingers over his chest. The scarlet discolorations were sore and slightly raised beneath his fingertips, and his touching them only served to make him shiver. He knew that bruises weren’t usually sensitive like this, but the odd tingles spreading through his battered body invited him to fondle himself more. And he did. For the first time, Red’s eyes trailed downward, down the clusters of marks snaking over his body, until they were cut off by his pants. His heart was pounding beneath the hand on his chest. 

Red wanted to see more. He wanted to drink in the rest of the bruises. Part of him questioned himself, but he knew not to question, just to follow his desires. 

He was pretty sure Gold said that to him once. 

The sheer thought of Gold had his hands moving feverishly to his crotch and rubbing before he even realized it. He wanted to care about his training, but the growing hunger within his gut offset it. 

His pants pooled around his ankles, and Red was fixated on the multitude of bruises on the insides of his thighs, which also rode up into the area covered by his boxers. With much less hesitation he hooked his thumbs into the elastic and pulled them down. 

Something about seeing bruises around his most intimate areas set his nerves aflame. His brain, unbeknownst to him, was putting together the marks and what caused them; suddenly all Red could think about was the experienced mouth that sucked harshly at all areas of his flushed body, how wet and warm it felt, and how empty and cold he seemed without that loving pressure of tongue and teeth. Then flashes of dark scenes bombarded his mind. He could hear deep moans begging for permission to cum, as well as somebody’s smug hums in response. He could practically feel a tongue licking broadly up his abs and over his nipples, slowing down just enough to make him squirm. Only imagining a wet tightness engulfing his cock had it swelling and rising to attention. 

“Fuck,” Red panted, “fuck.”

He was so hard. Too hard to resist. 

His hand jerked up and down vigorously in order to chase and feel a mere fraction of the pleasure his mind was hinting at. A few pumps over a sweet spot had him weak in the knees, so he grabbed hold of the sink to steady himself. His eyes were dilated, lidded, and wild when he looked in the mirror; sweat ran down his face and his skin was blanched, and for a terrifying moment Red thought he was going to pass out and be found with his cock in his hand. 

A small part of him still worried about why his body was acting this way, but he was much too far gone to even consider. 

He was also too far gone to notice the sound of the door opening. 

Red’s eyes were closed, his mouth was agape, and his fingers worked relentlessly over his twitching length, but before he could climax, there was a voice behind him:

“Need some help?”

Surprise should’ve made him soften, but Gold’s voice only got him harder. He let his head fall, attempting to breathe through his nose before exhaustion got the better of him and he panted out of his mouth. The answer he readied on his tongue devolved into an unintelligent grunt as Red turned to his junior. 

Gold was grinning knowingly. His eyes focused on his erection before darting back up to Red’s blushing face. 

“Still wanna talk?”

“No,” Red growled. He could tell just from Gold’s tone that he was teasing him, and the arousal sparking through his body revealed that it was working. Gold was a dirty, bratty tease, and he was so close to blowing his load, and he didn’t give a shit about his training anymore-

The younger man leaned easily against the doorframe. His yellow eyes never left Red’s. 

“What do you need, then?”

That did it. 

The next thing Red knew, he was hoisting Gold up and carrying him towards the bedroom. His mischievous snicker only drove Red more wild; all other thoughts in his head pushed away by overpowering lust, he practically threw Gold on the bed, leaned into his neck, and snarled, “You. I need you.” 

“Then take me,” came the low reply. 

Haunted by the sheer need to feel his bare skin against his own, Red practically tore off Gold’s clothes, running his fingers over his toned body and engaging passionately when Gold pulled him into a kiss. 

He was completely out of control, ruled by primal impulses that dragged him around like a puppet. 

Little moans escaped Gold and Red only sank deeper into him; he pressed closer and closer still, obsessed with his warmth and taking refuge in his contact like an addict with their drug of choice. And a drug it was. By the time Gold was stretched, Red was so muddled and lost that he could barely remember his own name. It didn’t matter. Nothing did. Nothing mattered except for indulging in the tantalizing heat of the man below him. 

With a naughty little smile, Gold drew Red’s face towards his own. His eyes bore into his very soul and Red found himself absolutely enamored with obeying whatever his junior had to say. 

“Fuck me.”

That simple order, as well as Gold’s legs locking around his back, was all Red needed to let loose. 

Their bodies tangled together, limbs interlocking and muscles straining with how fiercely their copulation gripped them. At one point Red was yanked against the sweaty skin of Gold’s neck; the flesh encaging his cock throbbed just right and he bit down hard, moaning at the keen he was met with. His breath eluded him. His surroundings melted away. Green and his advice were forgotten. 

Suddenly the markings all over his body were greatly appreciated because they served as proof of the mind-numbing pleasure Red so adored. He’d give up his reputation for it. His reputation, and Green’s view of him, and his status, and his pride. He’d give it all up if Gold so much as asked him to. He almost wanted that to happen, for himself to live in bed forever, permanently in the throes of desire, his body inhaling the musk of love and sex with each breath he took. 

Blunt nails were scratching down his back as Gold mewled loudly beneath him. His legs were crossed behind Red, pulling him in deeper with each solitary thrust. He was certainly enjoying himself: his yellow eyes were rolled back in his head, he was rocking eagerly into the length that brutally penetrated him, and he nearly crushed Red with his bruising embrace. The phrases Gold whispered into his ear were nothing short of possessive. He asserted that Red was only good for being his handsome toy; muscular and well endowed, he lived to fuck and breed him, and him alone. 

“You belong to me, Red,” Gold cooed, his voice husky and breathless. 

Under other circumstances, Red would be terrified. But there, as he straddled Gold in bed and pounded him senseless, he could only moan in mindless agreement. 

Muscles tightened around his cock and his junior stiffened for a split second before tugging him down, pressing their chests together. Red was about to warn him that it was too much, that he couldn’t take it anymore or hold it back much longer, but Gold ran his tongue against his lower lip, and that was all he needed to do for him to obediently open his mouth. His body was twitching, his cock dripping precum and pulsating with the intense need to climax, and all he could feel was Gold panting against him, his tongue dominating Red’s own, his erection bobbing and swollen between their abs. As if sensing that his senior was about to pull out, Gold growled, and his legs brought him in deeper and held him helplessly in place. One hand left Red’s back and gripped his own; he could feel their fingers interlocking before white overcame his vision. 

In that moment, Gold was right; Red was nothing but a sex object, an empty man only able to think and act with his cock. And he did. He fucked Gold as hard as possible, penetrating him harshly through his own orgasm and not stopping even as Gold came afterwards, breaking their kiss and screaming Red’s name. 

Like an addict, Red chased the high and clung to it for as long as possible. But soon the high subsided and his strength sapped away, leaving him crumbling weakly onto Gold’s chest. He was still inside of him; gathering what little energy he had left, Red shakily pushed himself up and pulled out of his lover, earning him a husky sigh. That lovely sound coupled with the sight of cum dripping from Gold’s abused entrance had him fighting to stay soft. Before Red could lay back down on him, Gold wrapped his arms around him and gathered him back into his embrace. 

“God, Red,” he murmured. He shifted into a more comfortable position but all Red could feel was their fronts pressing together. 

“Nn...” Red tried to pull away but Gold didn’t let him. “You’re gonna make me hard again...”

“If you get hard, then we’ll fuck. Easy. You’re all mine tonight, Red, we can do it as many times as I want to. But first,” his fingers dug slightly into his senior’s body, “I wanna know what you wanted to talk to me about.”

Red suddenly felt a lot smaller than he actually was. Though already naked in bed with him, he didn’t want Gold to see his vulnerability. 

“It’s honestly nothing.”

“So I left work early and had an old hag yell at me for nothing? Bullshit.” Gold’s voice was jovial but he didn’t want to push him much further. He held a great power over him, Red knew that much, and he wasn’t afraid to use that power to his own advantage. 

“I-I mean... Green was just being really pushy about my training, saying there’s problems with how I’m doing things.”

Gold hummed, the vibrations rumbling through his chest with the action. Red felt them, though they didn’t comfort him in the slightest. “How so?”

“He saw the marks and told me to keep my romance at home, or to tone it down.”

His junior didn’t reply. Red focused on the heartbeat he could feel under his cheek and tried to notice any difference, but Gold’s chest rose and fell regularly. But then he glanced up; Gold’s face was tight and his brows furrowed. He wanted to look away, get out of bed, and run, but he was powerless to stare and wait. 

“So I’m distracting you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, and a clipped statement at that. “Does he know about our relationship?”

“I, uh...”

“Red.”

“I dunno. Honest.” 

His tone was enough for Red to shrink away and stammer, suddenly terrified of displeasing his lover. Gold was silent for a few moments. When he spoke next, his voice was firm and he made Red look him in the eyes. 

“I think you and Green should take a break from seeing each other.”

Red’s mouth opened and shut. He didn’t want to lose contact with his rival; they’d been close for such a long time, and Green helped him so much with his training, and he was such a good battling partner-

His lover drew him upwards, tucking Red’s face into his shoulder and resting his cheek on his head. With that motion as well as the fingers softly tracing through his unruly hair, he felt his grip on his objections slipping, his uneasiness eroding into glazed comfort. The arms around him were so warm and Gold’s voice was so soothing. Red was content to listen to his junior praise him for how cute and fierce he was, how he did such a good job of fucking him into the mattress, and how he didn’t have to think for himself anymore. 

“Green doesn’t know what’s best for you.”

The grunted agreement Red gave was automatic. 

With his voice muffled in Gold’s shoulder, he piped up: “He said that we’re nothing but a little fling that I’ll regret.”

He didn’t know why he said it. When the words tumbled out of his mouth, Gold stiffened considerably before shoving him off and wrestling him into place underneath him. They were nose to nose; Red stared into glaring amber eyes and felt himself starting to tremble with both terror and arousal. The physicality of said arousal was swiftly picked up by the man on top of him, whose resulting grin was wide and unnervingly enraged. 

“You’re so fucking stupid, Red,” he whispered, “so idiotic that it’s adorable.”

Gold’s lower body laid against his own. Without breaking eye contact, he canted his hips, rubbing their erections together with smug ease, all while the look on Red’s face grew more and more pained. 

“Why are you wasting your time worrying about what Green thinks? Does Green own you? Is Green the one taking care of you?”

That delicious heat wasn’t quite touching him. His junior’s hips swayed forward and back, too high for him to fully indulge in the friction that their contact would bring about. Red wanted to thrust upwards, but when Gold was talking, he knew to listen; even though he wanted to cry, he answered. 

“No,” he whimpered. 

Gold smiled. “That’s right.”

He lowered himself down, but didn’t move. It took all the hazy self control in his body for Red not to seize the luscious body above him and grind against it. 

He continued, “You won’t regret anything because you’re too hopeless to think that way. I made sure of that. What you share with me is far more important than what some trashy runner-up thinks, and no snarky little insult can change that. You’re done with him, Red. You’re done with him, and I think you should ease up on training in general. It’s taking you away from me too frequently, and I don’t trust you to think clearly when I’m not there to guide you. Understand?”

“Yes, Gold. I understand.”

He grinned, leaned down, and pressed their foreheads together. “That’s my good boy,” Gold murmured. 

The last of his reserve gone, Red meekly brought his hands to the back of his lover’s neck and gently pulled him down. They met halfway in a kiss that was only sweet and chaste for so long. Though previously ignored, his arousal demanded Red’s attention; dripping, throbbing, and aching for release, it consumed his foggy mind and made him say what he truly wanted. 

“Please!”

It burst out of him much louder than Red expected, but before he could consider being embarrassed over it, the pressure returned, sliding hot and hard against him. 

Everything went hazy from there. Red could faintly register Gold kissing him, dominating his mouth with a hunger that matched his own lust. He could feel Gold’s arms around him, caressing the twitching muscles of his back. Most of all, though, he was overtaken by their lengths pressing together; Gold rocked into him through the kiss and when he got what little mental bearings he had left, Red reciprocated. They were tangled in an intimate, writhing dance. Red met his eyes just as their erections rubbed together just right, and he threw his head back, keening under Gold’s piercing gaze. Teeth nibbled at his neck briefly before he sucked hard on the already tender skin there. 

“You-“ Red could barely form the words, much less actually speak them, “-you’re doing that on purpose!”

His lover hummed, then licked daintily at the hickey blooming on Red’s neck. Gold leaned away, breathless and menacingly satisfied. 

“Of course I am. Don’t you realize how pretty you look all marked up? Green’s gonna love seeing this new one here, it’s so nice and big... if you ever see him again, I mean.”

A little giggle that did not fit his intimidating appearance slipped out of him. Before Red could respond, Gold bucked his hips harder, rubbed himself against him quicker, and held him tighter, and Red was helpless to ride out the pleasure he knew was about to swallow him whole. 

His mouth opened in a soundless scream. Half of him wanted to tell Gold to stop, that the fire sweeping from nerve to nerve was too powerful for him to possibly take, but the other, stronger, and more obedient side kept his objections within. Red opted to bury his face into his junior’s shoulder; he could feel Gold’s body shaking against his, thrusting out of control to satiate himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the animalistic cries of the man holding him in a death grip. 

And then the wave subsided. Gold slowly lifted himself off of him, cleaned them up, then curled up next to him with a happy sigh. While Red attempted to catch his breath, the younger man threaded their fingers together and leaned into his chest. 

“I love you, Red.” His voice was soft and genuine. It sent warm sparks though his body and made his head swim. 

“I love you too,” he stated flatly. 

“No more Green.”

Gold’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“No more Green,” he asserted. The words came out effortlessly, and Red squeezed back. 

Even after Gold fell asleep, Red’s eyes remained open. He stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think of what he’d just agreed to.


	7. Chapter 7

Red knew something was wrong when Green kept calling him, then showing up wherever he was training. The feeling worsened when he reported it to Gold, who only smiled in response. 

“If he won’t leave you alone,” he started casually, “then the next time you see him, invite him over.” 

Something twisted in his gut. He didn’t want to invite him over- there was an ominous undertone to Gold’s order- but he knew he had no choice. Red wanted to say something, but when his junior’s gaze met his, he shut his mouth and nodded feebly. 

The next few days were quiet. There were no interruptions during his training sessions and for once, Red felt some vague discomfort begin to ebb away. 

It didn’t last long. 

Red was watching over his team during their last set of exercises when he felt someone staring at him. He closed his eyes and silently begged Green to turn around and go far away, because he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he came any closer. What Gold wanted he got, even if the sheer thought of it made Red want to break down and cry. 

There were footsteps to his right. Red could hear them loud and clear, approaching closer and closer, seemingly oblivious to what they were walking towards. Red squeezed his eyes shut. The footsteps stopped right next to him. 

Then Green said his name. 

Red took a deep breath and turned, resigning himself to do what was commanded of him. Before Green could even start his interrogation, he cut him off: “I know you’re mad. Let’s talk at my place.”

The way there was silent. 

He followed Green into the apartment in a daze, but that daze turned into blood-chilling terror as he took in Gold sitting on the couch, his politoed obediently curled next to him. The pokemon’s eyes met his. Red felt his mind blank out for a few moments, his memory stirring with cloudy events that he knew coincided with the frog on the couch, but one look to the spiral on his stomach put him forcefully at ease. All the worries he’d conjured up were pointless, and all the useless thoughts in his head just served to take up space that could be empty and blissful. Red looked at Green and couldn’t identify why he was so concerned over him in the first place. 

Then he started talking to Gold. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been doing to him, and looking at all those fucking hickeys I don’t want to know, but you need to lay off and let Red focus on his training.”

Gold scoffed. “Wow, Green being a kill-joy? Never expected that. Have you ever considered that maybe he doesn’t want to constantly train?”

“I know Red. This isn’t like him.”

“Then maybe he’s sick of you.”

Green’s mouth twitched up into a small grimace, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone, replaced by his usual smug indifference. “Good excuse, but you’re dead wrong.”

“No, I think that’s it.” There was that nasty glint in Gold’s eye, the one that let Red know that there would be trouble. He was smiling, his yellow eyes lit up in perverted excitement, and Red was torn between being afraid and aroused. “I think you’re jealous that your little rival likes being around me more than you. You’re jealous that I’m the one giving him hickeys and getting pounded by him every night. That’s why you’re mad, Green.”

Red didn’t miss the way Green glanced at him before glaring heatedly at Gold. He said nothing. His face was a mix of anger and disgust, all wrapped together in a sneer and a stare that could melt steel. But his junior only grinned wider. 

He continued, “But there’s really no reason for you to be all pissed off, man. I share. Just get over your little insecurities and ask and we’ll all have a good time together!”

“Fuck you,” Green spat. His face flushed in a way that Red had never seen before. Coupled with how his fingers fiddled at his sides, he looked the definition of ashamed. “I always knew there was something wrong with you, Gold, but I’m surprised that Red would go so low as to be a fag too.”

“I’m guessing that’s a no to my offer?”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead fooling around with another man. I’ve got too much dignity for it.”

“That’s real funny, Green, cause you made it sound like a fun challenge.” He nudged Polibo, who in turn jutted out his long sticky tongue and slapped Green across the face, turning him around and launching a wave of light at him. For a split second he struggled, but then he went still. His eyes were glazed over. “I know you like to pretend you’re always in control, but now it’s time for you to listen and follow orders.”

Polibo withdrew his tongue and Green was left awkwardly standing. Gold stood up. His mouth curled into a small smile as he studied him. 

“I’m curious now. Do you actually like Red? Be honest.”

Green’s eyes darted towards his rival. He nodded feebly. “Yes.”

Surprised, Gold burst into laughter. “God damn, I didn’t think you’d be that desperate! And do you wanna fuck him?”

“Gold-“ Red tried. 

“Shut up. Do you, Green?”

His eyes closed, his mouth twitched again, and he clenched his hands into fists. When he said nothing, Gold let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Say it,” he ordered. 

Green’s hands slowly relaxed. When his eyes opened, they stared dazedly at nothing. “I want him to fuck me.”

There was silence for a few moments, and oddly enough Red could feel acute dread pooling in his stomach, a sharp contrast to his usual contentment. He wasn’t sure if it had to do with Green’s confession or how Gold was going to react to it. One look to his junior said it all- beneath his jovial grin were hints of anger and jealousy. 

“Hypocrite.” His voice broke Red out of his daze. “Not five minutes ago you were calling us fags, and now you’re saying you want your ass fucked. Lay down.”

Red watched as Green slowly walked towards the couch, before Gold interrupted him: “On the floor, cocksucker.”

Suddenly the light was back in his rival’s eyes. 

“Don’t you call me that,” he snarled. 

One moment Green was rushing towards Gold, and the next Red was on the floor over him, his hands in Green’s hair, slamming his head down. He didn’t think about it. He didn’t get to decide. He just did it, the command silent yet effective. Gold couldn’t be touched; Red wouldn’t let anyone hurt him because he loved him and took care of him, and if keeping him safe meant hurting Green-

“Good boy.”

-then it was worth it. 

He purred at the compliment, smiling and blushing when Gold’s hand ruffled his hair. Green was obviously disoriented below him and Red didn’t realize how hard he slammed his head into the floor, but at least he’d stopped struggling for the time being. His hands released his rival’s hair as he looked up to his junior for further directions. 

“I’ve got his arms,” Gold stated, raising Green’s arms above his head and pressing his knees on top of them, ignoring how he groaned and squirmed slightly. “Let’s show pillow-biter here a good time.”

With a nod, Red crawled back and settled over the man’s middle, sensually pulling his shirt up to his chest. Brushing over one nipple caused him to violently flinch. He turned his grimacing face away. 

Red was more concerned about the task at hand than Green’s comfort. Pawing at the front of his pants earned him a soft “no”, but under Gold’s approving gaze, he only squeezed him harder. His hands drifted softly over Green’s firm stomach; Red took his time feeling his warm skin before hooking his fingers into his pant’s waistband and pulling them down, ignoring what sounded suspiciously like a sob. He stared down for a moment, perplexed, before looking back up at Green’s turned away face. 

“You’re hard.”

Green’s lower lip trembled. Gold brushed his hair out of his eyes and cooed for him to respond, but he just shook his head silently. 

“Give him something to look at, Red.”

He knew what that order meant. Taking a deep breath and relaxing, Red let his mind preoccupy itself with lust; Green’s length was straining obviously through his boxers. It was so close to him. Without another thought he brought his mouth against his rival’s cock and broadly licked up its entirety. 

“Fuck, hnn,” Green threw his head back, but Gold laughed, seized him by the hair, and angled his head so that Red was in full view. 

“That’s better,” he whispered. Red licked another stripe and stared up absently, noting at how Green’s eyes were open and watching him. They were also full of tears. “Doesn’t he look handsome with your cock in his mouth? Can’t you envision yourself being pounded by him, Green?”

It only took a bit more teasing for him to unravel further, his curses and pants growing louder and more desperate by the minute as Red took the tip of his clothed erection into his mouth and sucked gently at it, lathering it with saliva and tracing the slit with his tongue. 

Gold’s voice was venomous: “Faggot.” When Green flinched and struggled, he continued, “Look how hard you are from such a short time. Pathetic. You look sexy when you’re humiliated, though. Let’s turn him over.”

With both hands on his cheeks, his junior practically yanked Green up to his knees and kissed him harshly. He was still for a moment before his shame overpowered him; wrenching away from him, he opened his lips to voice an insult when Gold frowned and spat in his mouth. Recoiling in horror, Green began to raise himself but Red held him still, allowing Gold to punch him in the face and command him to “stop being a fucking brat.”

“Wait. Have you ever kissed anyone, Green?”

He bit out a “no.”

Silence, then nasty, predatory laughter. 

“Aw, your first kiss was with another man! So cute. Bet you can’t wait to go home and tell Daisy all about it.”

“Don’t-“ Green’s voice broke. He cleared his throat quickly then continued, “-don’t bring her into this.”

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, thanks. You’re lucky that we’re wasting our time with you, when Red or I could’ve easily bent her over instead.” 

“Shut up.” His voice was slurred. 

Gold tipped his chin up with a playful hum. “I wonder whether she’d want it up the ass. You Oaks seem to have an affinity for them; I could tell by how your grandfather always has a stick up his. Anyway, we’ll try this out and you can tell us how much you enjoy it.”

Another breath that Red didn’t want to classify as a sob. Green was trying to wrench his face from Gold’s grasp, but he only held his arms tighter and pushed him closer. At the mention of Professor Oak, he only grew more stiff, his dazed form and attitude subtly becoming more desperate. Gold nodded to him and Red forced his rival’s boxers down, exposing his ass. Not one second after, Green was thrashing wildly, teeth bared and eyes wild, struggling to get away and breaking down into defeated tears when the two forced him into position with his head down and his behind up. Then he went still. His head was in Gold’s lap and he brushed his fingers soothingly through his hair; he smirked as Green’s gaze went lidded and cloudy once again. 

“Gramps...” he whimpered. 

“Gramps can’t save you now, senior. He’s going to be so disappointed in you.”

One slow lick had Green arching his back in surprise, but Gold held him still. Knowing that his junior wanted to drag this out as long and painfully as possible, Red was powerless yet enthusiastic to obey. He pressed sloppy kisses to his thigh before softly eating him out, brushing his lips against the rings of muscle in front of him and seeing his balls clench in clear enjoyment. But he could hear Green crying, and he could hear Gold chiding him. 

“What’s he gonna think of you? On the floor with your rival’s face up your ass and my cock in your mouth, sucking so nicely. Don’t look at me like that- bite and I’ll break your neck- you know you enjoy this, Green. You couldn’t hide this dirty little part of yourself forever.”

He spread him open wider and continued. Green’s responses were muffled and his head bobbed rhythmically over Gold’s lap, and he gagged when a hand settled in his hair and held him to the base. The sheer cries and moans escaping him were too arousing to ignore; without thinking, Red stroked himself to the sounds of his rival’s misery, and enjoyed every second of it. With a smack he pulled away. His pants were tugged down, and before Green could object, he forced his length into him. 

Though most of his fight was gone and his body became still and malleable, Green’s voice expressed his pain in a muffled scream. Red felt no sympathy. He didn’t move gently and he didn’t go slow. The heat around him demanded too much attention, leaving nothing else for his muggy mind to focus on. Each thrust was deep and brutal. 

“You’re not fooling me with your crying.” Red could see how Gold’s face was flushed with pleasure, and how his low voice reflected it. “I see how hard you are.”

His rival’s body shook in obvious embarrassment. As he thrusted, however, Green’s previous rigidness began to melt away; his hips swayed back into his cock as Red fucked him, his back arched, and his cries sounded more and more eager. He was enjoying it. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, “fuck!”

Without warning the warmth around him tightened. Red gripped Green’s erection and pumped its throbbing entirety, and in mere moments cum was splattering on the floor. Green spasmed, keening around the cock in his mouth, and in a haze of arousal and hypnosis worked his lips diligently around Gold’s cock. 

“Wasn’t that good, Green?” Gold was panting. He gripped his senior’s head and yanked it off of him. “Say how much you love cock,” he demanded, jerking himself off, “say how disgusting you are for it.”

“I love cock,” Green stated obediently. His voice was monotone but he still rocked against his rival’s forceful pushes. “It’s disgusting how much I love it.”

“Do you live for it?”

“I do,” he purred, his cock leaking once again. 

“Good,” Gold gasped, “Now hold still, princess, and open that pretty mouth of yours.”

Green did as he said. He remained silent when Red blew his load inside of him, but shuddered pathetically when he pulled out, squirming as cum dripped out of him. The two released their grip on him and watched as he collapsed on his side. Green’s face, usually full of cool pride, was void of emotion. His mouth hung open; cum ran down the side of it as he panted. Seeing his rival so terrifyingly beaten down and ruined made Red want to feel something, anything, so he attempted to think hard and conjure up a sliver of sympathy. It was in vain; when Gold told Green to clean up his mess, he was far too eager to yank him over and hold his face to the floor. The only emotion he felt as he watched Green lick up his own semen was arousal. 

Red accepted that they used to be close, and they battled together, and Green apparently liked him, but now he just wanted him gone. He was done with him, like Gold said. He didn’t need him. 

“Look at you. Pathetic isn’t even a strong enough word to describe what a fucking mess you are. Are you even listening, Green?”

Green was silent. Angered at his disrespect, Red raised him by the hair and smacked him in the face. “Answer,” he growled. 

“I am. I’m listening.”

“This is what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna leave Red alone. I don’t care what stupid excuse you have to keep breathing down his neck, just know that it’s over. He’s with me now. You won’t remember this, but seeing him or hearing his voice will make you feel disgusted.” Gold paused, stood up, and pulled up his pants. “You’re pathetic, Green. Remember that. You live for cock, always have, always will. And you will never know peace because you’ll never accept what’s so blatantly and obviously true.”

He strode down the hall towards the bathroom, calling over his shoulder: “Show cocksleeve the door.”

Red didn’t help Green up. He didn’t help him put his clothes back on and he ignored him when he winced in obvious pain. But where Green couldn’t look him in the eyes, Red could; he stared him straight in the face and told him to get out, and didn’t feel a thing while doing so. 

When Gold returned, muttering something about washing his hands after touching Green, he was ready for him. 

Gold looked surprised. “You want more?”

Red smiled and spread his legs.


End file.
